Buttercup
Buttercup 'is the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls. Along with her sisters, she is one of main protagonists and heroines of the PPG series. Her signature color is lime green and her element is spice. Appearance Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead and has lime green eyes. She a lime dress that has a black stripe in the middle of it, and white tights along with black Mary Janes shoes. Personality Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Zen to Me Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Decay Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Up Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Special Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her fellow classmate (Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him. During the birth of the girls in ''Powerpuff Girls Movie The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "Boys are Back in Town The Boys are Back in Town". Her special ingredient is spice and her signature color is light green. She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Money * Winning and getting things right *Fighting with everyone *Her green blanket, "Blankie" *Using her powers and fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Her favorite cereal (Captain Rabbit King Nuggets Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Martial arts *Dodgeball *Water Guns *Playing toys (mostly action-figures) *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Her sisters Blossom and Bubbles *Taking the role as the middle child of the girls (although she's 5 like her sisters) *Scaring her sisters (just for kicks) *Being a Bully (formerly) *Sports (both playing and watching them) *Hardcore Rock/Metalcore/Party/Punk Rock Music *Disco Music *The Professor *April *BEEBO *The Sun Shining *The City of Townsville *Her own kindness *Spicy food *Garlic *The Powerpuff Hotline *The Dark *Movies in a really cool theater (as do her sisters) *Tag *Brute force *Tennis * Hunchback (a stuffed toy only present in the episode "'N Sour Sweet 'N Sour") * Being tomboy * Robin Snyder * Playing with Blossom's hair (she made a car racetrack with hairclip bends in "Mane Event The Mane Event") * Broccoli (currently) * Cooties (currently) * Apologizing (currently) Dislikes *Crime *Villains *Baths *Monsters *Not being able to do certain things either of her other sisters can do (For example: blowing ice) *The Town of Citiesville *Cleaning *Waiting in the bus *Classical/Pop/Hiphop Music *Pink *Broccoli (formerly) *Liver and Onions *Losing and not getting things right *Girly stuff (Especially party dresses) *Cooties (formerly) *School subjects (feels overwhelmed because of how difficult they seem to her) *Bugs *Spiders *Apologizing (formerly) *Silent movies (as do her sisters) *Her sisters being harmed *Her own attitude when she realizes that something has to be done about it *Algorithms * Shrimp (as do her sisters) in "[http://powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Child Fearing Child Fearing" ] * Being a Bully (formerly) * Losing Money Powers/Abilities Main Powers (Note that she shares these powers with her sisters) * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Heat Vision * Ability to breathe and survive in space * Energy projection (bright green) * Super senses (sight and hearing) * Night Vision * Tornado Generation * Fire generation (green) * X-ray vision * Invulnerability against extreme temperatures * Supersonic Screaming (originally Bubbles') Unique/Special Powers/Abilities While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower different from her sisters, she is physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly the fastest out of all of her sisters. In "Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. Her special ability are shown to be able to curl her tongue. Other signature abilities she displays are Tornado Generation, Ball Blast, Black Hurricane, Green Laser Beams, Energy Orb (colored light green), Thunder Clap (appeared in The Boys are Back in Town), Fireball (rubs her hands till smoke comes out and forms a ball then she hurls it). As a result of the episode "Nuthin Special" canon being questionable, it's unclear if these abilities is unique to Buttercup, despite the fact that she is the only one seen using these abilities outside of that episode. Weaknesses * All of the Powerpuff Girls have shown a complete weakness to fly-paper (Shown in the episode "Bullet Stray Bullet"). * The Powerpuff Girls can endure extreme temperatures, such as lava. But they are still vulnerable to extreme exposure of sunlight, which affects them similar to how ordinary people are affected. They can handle much greater exposure than regular humans though. * Buttercup often shows a really big urge to fight and tend to underestimate her opponent(s) when fighting. Alter-Ego In "Super Zeroes", Buttercup's alter-ego heroine is Mange.' She is surrounded by an aura with glowing jade/teal eyes, shreds of mist trailing down behind her and has a low scratchy voice that forms into a black fog. Since Mange is nocturnal, and doesn't like to be exposed to light, her mode of transportation is that she only travels late at night. Buttercup chose this persona after reading an issue of ''Old MacDonald's Angry Spore (inspired by Spawn). Trivia *Ironically despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl, she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in "Makes Waste Paste Makes Waste", where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, "Up Cover Up", where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, "Chalked Up All Chalked Up", where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and in "Zen to Me Makes Zen to Me", where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and merciful to villains. Plus, she often shows a need to be special, as shown in "Special Nuthin Special". *Even though she is named after a buttercup flower, her signature color is green instead of yellow. *In her interview for the movie, she said that her favorite villain she likes to beat up is Rocko Socko. She also claims to be wearing a blonde wig in scenes where Bubbles has a lot of action. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). *Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. *Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "and Conquer Divide and Conquer". *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight English). *She's the only Powerpuff Girl not to smile in the intro. *She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in "Nuthin' Special". Gallery Buttercup (1998 Series).png Buttercup_PPG_Danced_Pantsed_Reboot.png Buttercup (2016 Series).png Buttercup PPGZ.png Buttercup PPGD.jpeg Buttercup FusionFall Design.jpeg Buttercup FusionFall (Puffed).jpeg Buttercup Baby PPG.jpeg Buttercup Teen PPG.png Buttercup PPG- Party Dress.jpeg Category:A to Z Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Females Category:Children